


Fanart - General Leia Organa

by Tarasque



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Carrie Fisher as Leia, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Watercolour, general Organa quicks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasque/pseuds/Tarasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick watercolour portrait. Homage to Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa, because I just loved how she showed that a woman can be older, clothed, beautiful and maternal while being powerful and strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart - General Leia Organa




End file.
